


Half-Klingon Space Roadtrip

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bat'Leth, Crack, Gen, I was definitely blackmailed into writing this, Kidfic, Klingons, Multi, Next Generation, Space Bumper Cars, WTF, half-klingon, interesting species mixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Jadzia Dax takes Worf and Troi's daughter, her own daughter with Worf, and Alexander on the space equivalent of a road trip.  There are bumpercars in space and also some bat'leths.





	

Raising a child was never easy. Doubly so when you were trying to balance that with a career in starfleet, and triply so when the child in question had as complicated a custody arrangement as she did a genetic ancestry.

Exactly how Will Riker had gained partial custody of Deanna Troi and Worf’s half-Klingon-quarter-human-quarter-Betazoid offspring was a very long story that he usually avoided answering with a sparkling grin and a quippy “you can never have too much family”. Privately, he was pretty sure it had to do with the part where he had suggested that they name her after her two biological parents, which had landed her with the name Dorfis Troi. 

“How’s she doing in school?” asked Deanna from the screen.

“Academically, she’s doing well.”

“Academically?”

Will grinned. “You sure you can’t read emotions long distance?”

Deanna gave the smile she did when she was internally rolling her eyes. “No, just basic understanding of conversational conventions. So. In what nonacademic way is she not doing well?”

Will sighed a little. “She’s getting along well with Alexander, but I think she misses her sister. How’s Curzorf doing?”

Deanna smiled. “Zorf’s doing fine, but I still think you’re avoiding something.”

Will sighed. “Well, she did get into a fight yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“I didn’t manage to get all the details, but apparently the lead-up involved a confused tribble and a plate of banana pancakes.”

“...a what?”

Will shrugged. “You guess is as good as mine.”

“Did she get in a fight with another child or a tribble?”

“I’m….honestly not sure at this point.”

Deanna sighed. “You know, Jadzia is going to be in your area soon...maybe she should pick her up, maybe let her work off some excess energy?”

“Batleth practice?”

“Unless she’s found a more interesting toy by then, I presume so.”

“You know, that sounds like a good idea. I’ll see if she wants to pack her bags.”

\--

Dorfis Troi swung her bag over one shoulder and her Bat’leth over the other. 

“You ready to beam over?”

Dorfis grunted and stepped onto the transporter pad. 

“....I’ll take that as a yes. Have a good trip. Energise!”

The transporter room of the Enterprise turned into the transporter room of the Defiant and Will Riker turned into Jadzia Dax.

“Hello dear,” said Jadzia, tapping absently at her control pad while wearing full Klingon armor. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Best three-eighths of a second of my life,” grumbled Dorfis and dumped her bag on the floor, though not, of course, her bat’leth.

“Excellent,” said Jadzia. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

“Ready for what, exactly? Where are we going?”

“Nowhere yet,” said Jadzia brightly. 

“What are--”

“Ready for transport,” came a gruff deep voice.

Jadzia smiled and tapped the transporter control, and the empty transporter pad turned into a young Klingon man.

Dorfis started. “Alexander?” she said, finally sounding something other than bored. “You’re coming too?”

Alexander grinned, showing just a little bit of teeth. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Are they here?” came a fourth voice from down the hallway, and a younger girl with Klingon ridges and Trill spots appeared in the doorway.

“Zorf? You’re here too?”

“Ah good,” said Jadzia. “Now that you’re all here, let’s get this road trip going.”

\--

“But where are we GOING?” asked Dorfis for the eleven million, three hundred thousand nine hundred and fifty-first time.

“You’ll see,” said Jadzia with the patience of eight lifetimes.

“But why won’t you tell us? Alexander, did you know?”

Alexander made a pleasantly humphy sort of noise. “No. But I expect it to be enjoyable, whatever it is.”

“Damn right it is,” said Jadzia affably.

“But Aunt Jaz, why won’t you tell us?”

“Because,” said Jadzia, pulling them abruptly out of warp, “I like surprises.”

In front of them, the star-streaks of warp fizzled out and were replaced by a scene of what looked like a field of bright blue fizzling bouncy balls.

“....what are those?” asked Zorf.

“That’s your surprise,” said Jadzia. “Ever played bumperships?”

\--

Each of the myriad bouncing blue balls was, in actual fact, a tiny single-pilot ship with the forcefield capacity of a small armada and piloting controls simple enough for a six year old of any species in the Federation. The rules, such as they were, were “run into whatever you want”.

They passed a group of Vulcans arguing about how utterly illogical it was to teach children who might one day become pilots to run into other ships rather than avoiding them, and pair of Klingons who roared greeting at Jadzia, and secured a promise of future bat’leth-sparring, and an Orion smiling flirtatiously at a human who was looking adoringly at a shield generator.

“Can we come to the bat’leth sparring too?” said Dorcus.

“Of course,” said Jadzia in some surprise. “You brought your armor, right?”

Dorfis looked surprised, and then slowly grinned. “Mom’s been teaching me to use empathy to predict opponents’  
movements.”

“Sounds useful,” said Jadzia with an almost Klingon grin. “But first things first--who wants to run into things?”

\--

THWOOMP

THWAG-LOMP

BREETBREETBREET SQUEEEEEEEEE

The flier bounced satisfyingly against a whole billiard set of other flying blue balls of fizzle, screeched between a couple more, and finally landed back where it had started, pulled there by autopilot as soon at her time was up and the next pilot was ready to get in. 

She hopped out a little too hard, and slammed the hatch a LOT too hard, especially considering the Andorian child who was aiming to get right back in. 

“That was FUN!” she ALL but roared at Jadzia as she came up. 

Jadzia just grinned. “Trust my judgement now?” she said, but didn't wait for a response. “Now come on, unless you've changed your mind about bat’leth practice.”

\--

“Ahh, here you are. We were beginning to think you would not come!”

“Not on your life,” said Jadzia cheerfully. “I haven't had a proper bat’leth fight in ages.”

“You have brought children?”

Jadzia waved them forward. “My daughter,” she said, putting her hand on Zorf’s shoulder, “my stepson, and my...husband’s stepdaughter. And daughter. It's a bit complicated.”

Her Klingon friend made a slightly confused face. “....are they armed?”

“Of course.”

His face cleared up. “Ah, that's all right then. As a friend of mine put it, ‘nobility lies in action, not name’. Do you bring ACTION?”

Jadzia answered by unhooking her bat’leth from its holster. “Bring it, wafflehead.”

\--

Mostly, Dorfis and Zorf wound up sparring against each other, mostly because they were relatively matched in height, especially relative to everyone else being a good half-meter taller. Dorfis had quarter-Betazoid empathy on her side, but Zorf was lighter on her feet and kept claiming her spots helped her blend into the background. 

“For the last time, they don't! I can see you just fine!”

“Then how come you can't land a hit?” said Zorf, dancing away again. 

“All...it will take...is ONE.”

“Missed me agai-ian~!”

Dorfis went through her entire, rather limited, repertoire of profanity, including “fart”. Twice. 

Zorf landed a hit, but Dorfis shook it off. “What was that, a daisy petal in the breeze?!”

That annoyed Zorf, just a bit, just enough that Dorfis managed to land a glancing blow. 

“HEY. I LIKE daisies!!”

“They aren't very ATTACK-Y, though. Are they?” said Dorfis, suddenly not sure. “Or are they one of the plants that kills people?”

“You're thinking of poison ivy,” said Zorf. “Or maybe Venus Flytrap. I'm not sure.”

“You're sure daisies don't kill people?”

“I mean, pretty sure. But--”

“All right, break time!” called Jadzia, who was only bleeding a little bit. “Who's up for sandwiches?!”

\--

Dorfis’s gagh sandwich was wriggling, just the way she liked it, but she still picked at it. 

“Something wrong?” said Jadzia.

“No,” said Dorfis. 

“Uh-huh,” said Jadzia. “What is it? A school thing? A boy? A girl? A problem with weapons technique?”

“I just…” Dorfis took a bite of her sandwich before it could wriggle away. “I just...what am I? I'm not Betazoid enough to sense much of anything, I'm not Klingon enough to win a fight…”

“...and you're not human enough to go ‘fuck it, hold my beer’?”

Dorfis colored a little under her ridges. “Um….yes?”

“Yeah, it's not easy living between two worlds. It's not easy even when you're an adult with seven lifetimes under your belt doing it because you want to. I really don't envy you.” Jadzia took another bite of her own, non-wriggling sandwich. “But you know, a lot of people do. You don't have a lot of what other people think is normal, and there's nothing you can do to change that now. But you've also had a lot of experiences that a lot of grownups would give almost anything to have. And whether that's worth it...well, you'll have to decide that for yourself.”

Dorfis looked down at her sandwich. “You really think so?”

“I really do,” said Jadzia, “but you've got your entire life to decide whether or not you agree. For the moment...I was thinking desert, and then watching a dying star.”


End file.
